


Being an Adult has its Advantages

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Pansy and Ron fight over who proctors detention...





	Being an Adult has its Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

With his broom slung over his shoulder, Ron Weasley walked into the empty classroom.

“Parkinson.”

“Weasley.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Proctoring detention tonight, you?”

“You are? I was told I was.”

Pansy looked back to her nails and began filing again. “Why would a Quidditch trainer be in charge of anything, let alone shaping young minds?”

Ron shrugged. “I don’t know, why would heartless harpies who somehow wheedled their way into a Transfiguration position?”

She stood up, pulling on her short, short skirt. “Obviously McGonagall got confused in her schedule, I guess I’ll be going.”

Ron pulled his eyes off her long legs and gulped as she got closer…and closer. She was in front of him, the smell of her was heady and rich as she leaned over and reached around him for her wand. He looked down at her backside, at her taut arse and thought about how long it had been since he’d been with anyone. He also puzzled silently if she was purposely showing off her assets and if so, why?

She got up and gave him a look that he couldn’t understand but made him swallow again. She began to turn but he reached out and grasped her forearm, flexing his muscled bicep, showing his own assets, for why? He still wasn’t sure.

She looked down at his hand and then back at him.

“Why do you assume you are the one who gets the night off?” he asked.

She was standing so close, her pug nose almost touching his rather larger one, so when she licked her lips slowly, Ron almost felt her tongue along his own lips.

“Night…off?” she whispered.

He suddenly realized he was still grasping her arm, more importantly, he realized… she was letting him.

Without thought of reproach or repercussions he pulled her to him and then she was there and her mouth was on his, opening itself up to him and he was kissing her; all the petty arguments and bickering seemed no more than foreplay.

Pansy had her hands down his pants before he fully remembered where they were.

“Wait,” he pulled away. “What about the students coming for detention?”

She smiled wickedly. “There’s no students coming for detention tonight. It was canceled.”

“Canceled?” he asked. “So, no one’s coming?”

She reached back into his pants. “Let’s see how the night plays out, shall we?”


End file.
